In the field of building construction, and specifically with respect to the erection of multi-story buildings, the frame or framing structure is the main load-bearing structure of a building that maintains the stability and structural integrity of the building. The typical multi-story framing structure consists of a plurality of columns that are interconnected with beams and flooring sections that are supported by the beams.
The Applicant desires to create a need and market for an improved framing structure for use with multi-story buildings. Such a framing structure may satisfy future needs by providing buildings that better withstand dynamic loads caused by high winds, blasts, impacts, and similar destructive effects. These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the description provided herein.